


of alcohol and turtles

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, M/M, and had to stop to and wait till he crawled away, college aged probs, hunk and pidge are briefly here, inspired by the fact I was driving home and saw a turtle, keith loves baby turtles and lance loves keith, they're aged up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: In which Keith drinks a little too much and saves the life of a baby turtle.





	of alcohol and turtles

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cutest thing I have ever written it isn't even written well but its so fluffy I hope u enjoy it

"I'm Keith and I'm sooo emo!"  
  
Lance snorts at the way Pidge scrunches up her nose and lowers her voice in an effort to imitate Keith. Hunk giggles, taking a sip of the beer that's slowly started to warm in his hands.  
  
"Shuddup!" Keith grunts, reaching across the counter in the kitchen, making grabby hands at Pidge. She snickers, backing away, leaving Keith to grasp at nothing but air.  
  
"You'll never catch me!" Pidge lets out what sounds like a battle cry before running out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Come back!" Keith tries to get up from his seat but only ends up falling onto the floor. Lance rolls his eyes, offering a hand to his drunk boyfriend.  
  
"Let's go home, babe."  
  
"Never!" Keith crosses his arms, refusing to get up.  
  
"You know, I never would've imagined Keith was the kind of guy that, when drunk, turns into a small child." Hunk chuckles, "It's cute."  
  
Lance rolls his eyes, "Yeah, it's cute! But also, such a hassle."  
  
Keith looks up at him with wide eyes and Lance sighs, shaking his head, "Babe, come on."  
  
"Beer."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Nada, nada, enchilada."  
  
"Enchillyado?"  
  
"No, you know--"  
  
"SURPRISE ATTACK!"  
  
Keith lets out a groan when Pidge jumps on him from behind, her cheeks flushed due to the alcohol.  
  
"I want to leave now." Keith states, standing, Pidge still clinging to him like a koala.  
  
Lance laughs, "Alright, let's go." He gets his keys, thanking Hunk and Pidge for having them over.  
  
"Thanks for being responsible and not drinking." Hunk looks grateful, "Good to have one sober person when we drink a little too much."  
  
"To congratulate Keith for finishing his last final exam, I promised him he could get shit faced and I'd watch over him." Lance smiles at the sleepy boy whose arm is thrown across Lance's shoulders for support and whose waist Lance's arm wraps around.  
  
"What a good boyfriend~" Pidge coos, making kissy noises at the couple standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bye, Pidge!" Lance says, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Bye, hoe." Pidge flips Lance off before grinning at him, and Lance smiles back.  
  
"See you all Monday?"  
  
Hunk nods, "Monday."  
  
Lance supports Keith with one arm. He's half asleep at this point, mumbling something about anions and Descartes.  
  
"This is what you get for taking a chemistry class and a philosophy class." Lance states as they make their way outside and to the car.  
  
Keith just grunts with what Lance assumes is acknowledgment.  
  
Lance helps his boyfriend into the car, giggling when Keith grabs at Lance's collar and pulls him in for a messy kiss.  
  
"We'll be home in fifteen minutes, babe, we can kiss all you want then."  
  
Keith huffs, falling back into the seat.  
  
Lance gets in and turns on the ignition, beginning to drive home. Keith hasn't spoken and Lance is certain he's fallen asleep until he suddenly hears his name being screamed.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
Lance slams on the brakes as a reflex, screaming as he does.  
  
"Fuck, Keith, what--!"  
  
"Look!" Keith points to something outside, eyes wide as he sticks his finger to the windshield.  
  
"What?" Lance squints, leaning forward to see a small turtle crawling across the street.  
  
"Keith, he isn't even on our side of the street yet. It'll take him a while to get here." Lance is about to go again when he feels Keith put a hand on his arm. Lance turns and sees Keith giving him a look so earnest and full of concern that he has the brief thought that it must not be legal to be so cute.  
  
"We have to wait for him!" Keith gives Lance's arm a small squeeze, "What if the next car that comes along doesn't see him? What if his turtle family goes looking for him but instead only finds a shell of who he used to be?"  
  
Lance sighs, "How are you better at making jokes when you're drunk than when you're sober?"  
  
"Not a joke! Mr. Turtle's life is in danger!" Keith continues to gesture wildly at the turtle, who seems to have moved two centimeters.  
  
Lance puts the car into park, shaking his head as Keith grins, eyes still glued to the small turtle. Lance didn't actually mind stopping, not if something so simple would make Keith happy.  
  
"You wanna go out and say hello?" Lance offers, laughing when Keith's eyes widen and he begins to nod so fast Lance worries his neck may break.  
  
"Okay, I'll pull off into the shoulder and then we'll get out."  
  
Lance puts the car in park and turns off the ignition, sticking the keys in his pocket before getting out of the car and walking around to open the door on Keith's side. Lance offers a hand to the other, and Keith takes it, albeit a little stubbornly. They make their way over to the turtle slowly, and once they reach him, Keith drops to his knees.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Turtle," Keith scoots close to it, smiling. Lance remains standing, hands in his pockets as he keeps an eye out for any oncoming vehicles.  
  
"Are you lost?" Keith offers a finger to the turtle and Lance is about to tell Keith to not do that because turtles bite, but then the turtle places one of it's tiny hands on Keith's finger, and Keith offers up his whole palm to the turtle. The small creature crawls up it slowly, and once his entire body was up on it, he shrinks back into his shell.  
  
"Lance! Lance! Look!"  
  
Lance laughs, "I see."  
  
"Can we keep him," Keith looks at Lance with the widest puppy dog eyes, and Lance cannot say no.  
  
"You better not regret this in the morning," Lance states, putting a hand on his hip and channeling his inner Shiro.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Okay, let's head back then."  
  
Keith falls asleep in the car ride back, the small turtle remaining in Keith's hands. His head peeks out of his shell before he sits down properly, seeming to close his eyes and sleep.  
  
Once back at the apartment, Lance helps Keith and his new turtle to their room. Lance grabs an old fishbowl and cleans it out, filling it with just an inch of water and placing a large stone he had picked from the garden outside in it. Once Keith is in bed, Lance manages to take the turtle out of his hands and places it in the makeshift home. He decides if Keith still wants the turtle tomorrow, they'll go out and buy a real home for it.  
  
The turtle wades in the water before settling on the stone. He looks happy so Lance leaves him be.  
  
Lance climbs into bed with Keith, who has already begun to snore quietly. Lance laughs, giving the sleeping boy a kiss on the nose before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

  
_..._

  
  
"Lance. Why the fuck is there a turtle on our dining table?"  
  
"Wanna keep it?"  
  
"...yes."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
